


Reunion

by electromagneticLeviathan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electromagneticLeviathan/pseuds/electromagneticLeviathan
Summary: Rose hosts the 10,000th anniversary of the kids' and trolls' victory.





	Reunion

Rose sat in a chair on the wrap-around balcony of her ancient penthouse. The chair was of beat up old plastic, she used to have a much nicer steel chair with intricate designs upon the back and arms, but it had rusted into dust. The plastic chair however, was still kicking.

Rose was leaning back, lazily surveying her surroundings while she waited, something she had done countless times before. As she shifted her weight the fine silk of her gold formal dress shimmered in the sun. she crossed her legs and gently tapped her bright blue heels together. She reached up and readjusted her blue headband for the umpteenth time then checked her blue nails before turning her gaze to the mountains in the distance.

Once upon a time those mountains had held quite, albeit steep, suburbs. Now they were overrun by the hybrid of the massive Earthling redwood and the megalithic Alternian bluewood. The dark magenta wood complimented the pink blossoms swaying in the spring breeze rather well, or so Rose thought.

Under the gaze of the mutant covered mountains, or large hills as they actually were, was the pride and joy of the long gone city; Garrengod Park and the university surrounding it. When the city had been built the park was known as the Garden of Roses, but later became the Garden of Gods then over time the language of the city evolved and the garden became Garrengod. The university had the best life sciences school in the galaxy and a very good engineering school as well. So the garden had been home to thousands of varieties of plants, some native to the planet, some imported from alien worlds, and others genetically engineered masterpieces. The garden was best known for its roses; they were of many colors and combinations of colors, some were night flowers and some were day flowers, but all were beautiful. Another part of the garden were the flowering trees; most were based upon the Earthling cherry blossom tree. They had leaves of every shade of pink, red, orange, yellow, blue and violet. Now the garden had grown wild and mutated, swallowing the university grounds and buildings.

There were so many types of trees that even though each flowered for only a few days out of the year the garden, now forest, was abloom all throughout spring and even into early summer. The myriad petals danced on the wind like rainbow ribbons trailing divine dancers so skilled even gods wondered at their performance. A few petals were caught in the eddies produced by Rose's building and they swirled lazily around her feet.

However, most of the petals that came Rose's way were stopped by the rose-bearing vines crawling up the building. One had twisted itself around the remains of the balcony's railing. The vine was a light green, its thorns were dark and small but curved and barbed. The roses' petals were black on the outside and a deep violet on the inside.

Rose stood and stretched, it had been a while since she had seen that color scheme. Ten-thousand three years to be exact. She turned as the God of Nothing stole her nonexistence from that certain space and time. 

“Sup Rosie, long time no see huh?” said Roxy.

Rose smiled and hugged her ecto-paradox-sister, “Yes it has Roxy, far to long. You look amazing by the way.”

Roxy wore a navy blue backless silk dress with a plunging neckline and a slit along her left leg that ended above her hip, though the part of the slit above her hips was kept together by ribbons in a lighter blue with a bow at the top of each side. Her only jewelry were two sapphire earrings and a diamond ring on her ring finger. Rose had to look up at Roxy, though they were the same height. So Rose looked down, Roxy was wearing very high black heels.

“You went all out for this didn't you?” Rose asked.

The twin gods released each other and took a step back, “Of course I did! Something like this doesn't happen every day you know. If you think I went all out, wait until you see the suit I picked out for John, it is totes amazing and it even matches my dress!”

“I would expect nothing less from you Roxy. But will you put this much effort into our fifty thousand year reunion? Our hundred thousandth? Our millionth? Our billionth?” Rose probed.

Roxy shrugged, “We'll see. Anyway, how are you doing?”

“I am well, I have written many new stories, there is this one epic I really think you will like” Rose dodged.

Roxy's smile returned to its natural state of sly grin, “I'll have to read it some time” her face became serious, compassion and concern written all over it, “How are you really doing?”

Rose sighed, her face and shoulders fell, “It's lonely here, and I think about her all the time, but I can't remember anything. Well, I can remember all sorts of stuff; what happened while we were playing the game, the things we did after, the things we built. I can remember the exact process for making sure a brood of troll eggs survived until pupation. I can remember what this city was like when it was new, the cherry blossom saplings were held upright by stakes and ropes, the university began its first semester not even halfway built according to the first plan, and merely a tenth of what it would become. Downtown was still confined to the shore of the bay, and the only artificial island was the spaceport. But I can't remember the joy on her face when the first brood hatched, or when she officially opened the university for its first semester and first research projects. I can't even remember what our wedding night felt like. I remember every fact as if it had happened yesterday, but all of the subjective experiences are gone, or worse, just heavily edited highlight reels. All save two.”

Roxy nodded, knowing well that Rose's remaining memories from the game were not pleasant ones. While Rose had been talking Roxy had put her hands on her shoulders, now she pulled her into a hug as tears brimmed in the God of Light's eyes.

“Memory decays just like everything else, even the best and most powerful of them. Jane might have some gizmo or doodad to help you but she's not infallible, none of us are. I know this is a cold comfort for you now, but I also know you deserve the truth and that you've had more than enough bullshit for a lifetime. No matter how long that life may be, we all have. Despite this, or now that I think about it because of it, I know what your going through. I've forgotten things too, some things that didn't actually happen for you. You just have to keep going, make new memories... maybe with someone else, someone new. Just know that no matter what I'll always be here for you.” Roxy had pulled back but kept hold of Rose's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, purple meeting pink.

Rose smiled weakly, “I know I should move on... But not yet.”

“How many more centuries then? Anyway, speaking of Janey I should go get her. Brb!” Roxy resumed local spatial-temporal nonexistence.

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes, luckily she wasn't wearing any mascara, just some pink lipstick and blush. She looked up when she heard a knock at the door. She walked through her large penthouse, her low heels clicking on the hardwood floors, and answered the door. Jade bounced through the door as soon as it opened and almost knocked Rose over with the force of her hug. Jade's fluffy white tail was wagging uncontrollably.

Jade squealed, “Rose! It's so good to see you again!”

“It is great to see you again as well Jade, but please let go I think you're about to crack one of my ribs” Rose said through a giant smile.

When Jade let go she turned to Dave, “Hello Dave”

Dave nodded ever so slightly and replied, “Sup Rose”

Rose rolled her eyes and gave Dave a big hug, eliciting an uhf and a hug in return from him. 

“So nice of you two to come” Rose said.

Jade, still grinning and tail wagging, said, “Of course we were coming! How do you like my dress?”

She was wearing a strapless black dress whose top was featureless black silk that ended in a sharp v below Jade's waist and gave way to a plaited cotton skirt that went down to her ankles. The insides of the plaits and the hem were bright green along with the band around her chest at the dress's top.

Dave was wearing a black three piece suit whose jacket had red trim and lapels, his vest had thin red horizontal stripes, his shirt was black while his tie was red, and his black fedora had a red band around the base.

“It's beautiful” answered Rose.

Jade had spun a little, making the dress fan out as well as revealing her black stockings and her bright red shoes. She stopped and turned to Dave, “Dave take your hat off, it's rude!”

“No it's not, right Rose?” Dave retorted

The edges of Rose's mouth turned upwards, “Dave, that hat makes you look like an idiot. Though that's never stopped you before.”

“The hat is awesome, and what do you mean by before?” the sunlight from the open balcony doors glinted off of Dave's prehistoric sunglasses.

Jade put her hands on her hips, “Dave just put the stupid hat on the hat stand over there”

Dave took the fedora off and tossed it like a Frisbee to the coat rack close to Rose's door. The hat pitched upward sharply just in front of the rack like it would land perfectly... It then stalled and fell to the floor, landing on one of the rack's legs. Jade grinned and slowly poked Dave in the cheek, “Go get it boy!”

Dave sighed and went to go get the fedora, mumbling, “I use that joke one time and she's still on me about it thousands of years later”

Meanwhile Rose said to Jade, “Where are my manners? Please come in and take a seat.”

“Of course” Jade said as she courtesied and giggled.

Jade went into the sitting room and plopped down on a couch as Rose closed the door and joined her.

Rose asked, “How have things been?”

“Wonderful! We've been doing a lot of stuff lately. For a while we lived a quiet life in a small town on a planet recently colonized by a troll nation, but that got boring so we did a bunch of exploring. Oh Rose! Even after all these years every time I see a new star or step foot on a new planet it's just...amazing! Seeing all the beautiful things in this beautiful universe we created! Just knowing that all that we went through was worth it is so satisfying. But seeing, smelling, touching, and just feeling the fruits of our labors... it gets me every time!” Jade had began gesturing wildly and smiling ear to ear while her tail started wagging again.

Rose was still grinning, “Have you came up with any new gadgets lately?” 

“No, I've been focusing on exploring the full extent of my powers” Jade answered.

Rose tilted her head, “Have you found an upper limit yet?”

“Oh nowhere near!” Jade smiled, “In fact I can make localized spatial distortions of an exceedingly complex nature then return space to its original condition with no ill results! Here, look at the door leading to the balcony, looks just like it always does right?”

Rose nodded, “Yes”

The area in the doorway then warped, becoming a gray and gold animation of a dog running.

“How did you manage that? I certainly hope not by changing the light coming through the door!” Rose said.

Jade replied, “Of course not! I just changed the space the light was passing through! Here, watch this!”

Dave was rummaging in Rose's kitchen, “Hey! Where's the AJ?”

“In the top shelf of the fridge!” 

“Kay, thanks”

Dave stood from where he was crouching and started walking towards where Rose and Jade were sitting. Dave's body was stretched out then twisted through several dimensions, he stopped walking.

Jade asked, “Rose, what do you see?”

“Dave twisted into a non-Euclidean pretzel.” She answered.

“Dave, what did you see?” Jade asked as the distortion faded.

Dave took a sip of his apple juice, “Everything went all crazy, like Rose had her house built by MC Escher. The raddest painter and rapper to ever live, dude was straight mathematical.”

“Did you feel any discomfort?”

Dave sat down on another couch across from Rose and Jade, “Nope”

“Well now I just have to ask how you managed that, unless you've become a magician” Rose said with a grin.

Jade giggled, “Well how do you think I did it?”

“By distorting the space around Dave, but not Dave himself?” Rose asked.

Jade smiled, “Nope! I distorted both the space around Dave and the space he was occupying! I can distort space but not the matter within it. So the light passing through the area was distorted for all of us, but only Dave was distorted for you and I because the distortion didn't mess with his proprioception or sense of balance! So he thought his own body was just fine!” 

“Just wonderful Jade!” Rose said as she clapped her hands together.

Roxy then re-dis-disappeared with Jane and Calliope on her arms. Rose stood and welcomed them, “Hello Jane! How are you doing? How's the company doing? I do like your dress!”

Jane was wearing a black and red blazer with a Crockercorp pin in the lapel over a sheer black lace dress over a sleeveless red dress, both dresses went to just below her knees. She also wore black stockings and black flats.

“Hello Rose! Thank you for asking, I'm fitter than a fiddler on Friday night! And the Corporation is doing better than ever! We've expanded to over a hundred new systems, population is increasing at a logarithmic rate while both life and happiness expectancy is up two hundred percent!” Jane gushed.

“Wonderful Jane! Simply wonderful!” Rose said.

Rose then turned to Calliope and took her hand, bending and brushing her lips across the back of it, “And how are you doing on this fine day Miss Calliope?”

Calliope blushed lightly before replying cheerfully, “I am most well Rose. I do believe I have not been to your home in quite some time, it is still as lovely as ever.”

Calliope was wearing a green tuxedo with bright red bow tie and a dark blue rose in the lapel.

“It was spring here last time as well right? You did enjoy it very much” said Rose.

“Oh yes I did! So many wonderful colours! There are few places with so many. Perhaps we can go to that amazing park later?”

“Alas the park is more of a forest now, but some of the old streets make good foot paths”

“It's been that long has it? Well I guess time flies when one is having as much fun as I have!”

Calliope and Rose walked to the balcony to view the forest and continue their conversation. Meanwhile Roxy and Jane walked over to where Jade and Dave were sitting. Roxy sat next to Dave and he gave her a hug, “Sup Mom”

She returned the hug, “Nothing much, just a reunion centuries in the making. What about you?”

“I'm thinking of getting new glasses. Do you even know how many Time shenanigans I've had to pull to keep them looking this fresh for so long? I'm doing a damn one-glasses ballet here, like handing them to me from thousands of years in the past or future, and visiting advanced civilizations so I can use their super magic tech just to keep a pair of fucking shades as cool as the day I got'em. I might as well be back-. … Well anyway I'm thinking of scouring the universe until I find a pair of shades this good that aren't actually just these shades from a future me. That's happened twice now, fucking awkward man.”

“Aw! Is my little Davie having trouble with this bullshit again? Come to mamma!” Roxy then wrapped her arms around his head and brought it to her chest, muffling Dave's objections. He soon gave up struggling, it didn't look like it but Roxy was strong.

As Dave curled up in Roxy's lap and she began stroking his hair Jane and Jade's laughter died down. Jade turned to Jane, “So, how's the 'dating mortals' thing going?”

“It's actually not as depressing as it seems! I'm dating a sprightly young cyborg right now, has a lot of improvements if you catch my drift! Of course at my age every guy I date is going to be young in comparison. Yeah I go through boyfriends like tissue paper, but between you and me I would do that anyway!” Jane giggled as she leaned in close, “So how goes the old relationship rumble for you dear?”

“Eh, I really haven't been seeing anyone.” Jade mumbled as she looked to the side, her ears drooping.

“Really? For how long?”

“A few...” Jade's mumbling them becomes incomprehensible.

Jane smiles and puts a hand on Jade's shoulder, “It's okay to speak up! You're among friends here!”

“A few millennia” answered Jade.

“Why so long? Surely you've seen someone that piqued your interest!”

“Well, yes. But It's been so long and I've done it so many times before that I've just lost interest in it.”

“You've lost interest in meaningful relationships with your fellow sentient beings? Why if I didn't know better I would say that you're becoming one of those angsty immortals the kids are always on about! You do fit the bill; tall, dark, beautiful and mysterious you are! Though the adorable grin does ruin it a bit.”

Jade giggled and turned back to Jane, her ears perking up again, “Okay its not like that! You don't have to worry about me seducing teenagers from small towns or lurking in old castle ruins. But I do get the 'been there, done that, got the T-shirt' feeling whenever I seriously contemplate dating someone.”

“That's fine dearie! I just wanted to make sure you didn't need an intervention or some such!”

“Great, now all I can think of is a group of weirdos sitting in a circle and one is like, 'Hi, my name is Dracula and I'm an angsty immortal' then everyone responds, 'Hello Dracula'!”

“You've been hanging out with Dave to much” Roxy chimed in after Jane and Jade stopped laughing.

Jane's smile broke into a mischievous grin. She then put her hand on Jade's head and scratched behind her ears and ruffed up her hair, “Good girl! Who's the good immortal girl who doesn't fall into outdated cliches!? You're the good girl! It's you!”

Everyone erupted in laughter as Dave mumbled into Roxy's lap, “Why does she get to make dog jokes?”

After a few more minutes of light hearted conversation Roxy got up and went to the balcony. On it Rose and Calliope were idly chatting about the beautiful mutants before them, “Over there”, Rose pointed to her distant left, “Is what I believe is a 'naturally' occurring hybrid of the Summer's End Blue Blossom and the-”

Rose was interrupted when the steady breeze picked up, the slow eddies swirling with flower petals began spinning faster. In seconds the wind was snapping at the womens' clothing. A large eddy at the center of the balcony became cloudy, then blue. The windstorm ended only a second or so after it began. Where the largest eddy was stood John in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

Roxy put her hands on her hips, “John,where is the expensive suit I spent forever picking out for you? The one that matches my dress?” she gestured to the subtly sparkling blue silk dress.

“Oh, we were dressing up?” John said with a quizzical look, “I guess I forgot, I was just so excited to see you guys again!”

Roxy sighed and roled her eyes, the edge of her mouth twitching up, “I really should have expected this. But it was such a nice suit! You were gonna look amazing!”

“Sorry sweetie, I'll remember next time. You're beautiful in that dress by the way.”

Roxy cocked an eyebrow, “Really? Just in the dress?”

“Well you're beautiful without it too” John hastily answered

Rose hid a giggle behind her hand.

“Come here you big goof, you got to meet all your friends you're so excited to see” John walked over to Roxy and put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Their wedding rings at least matched.

John said, “Hello Rose!”

“Hello John. For a minute I thought you wouldn't make it.”

“Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss this for anything!

Roxy interjected, “Well you were certainly late to it for something”

“Oh yeah, I met some interesting natives on the way here” John gestured vaguely in their general direction.

Rose raised an eyebrow, “Do you mean the post-apocalyptic wastelanders on the coast on the other side of the continent who worship fictional entities?”

“I guess so”

Roxy sighed, “John...”

“Did you tell them that they were post-apocalyptic wastelanders who worship a fictional entity?” Rose continued.

“No”

Rose groaned, “John!”

“What!? I was just helping some fishing village! That hurricane was gonna kill them all!”

Rose sighed, “Well at least your stupidity is heroic”

“So, how are you doing without Kanaya?” John asked as he walked over to Rose.

“Fine, great actually! I've been doing a lot of writing!”

“Have you written that one book series that you wrote in an alternate universe?”

Rose chuckled, “No I have-”, Rose's smiled dropped and was replaced by a look of utter horror, then she started laughing so hard she doubled up, “Oh my god! I DID! I didn't even realize I was writing Complacency of the Learned! And I even titled it that!”

“Well good job Rose! I knew you'd do it eventually! Anyway I'm not that big a fan of books, some I'm gonna talk to the others, are they here yet?” John asked.

Roxy answered for Rose, who was still laughing uncontrollably, “Yep!”

“Oh Hey! Didn't see you there Calliope! I hope you're having fun!” John said as he turned back to face her.

Calliope smiled, “This party is quite gay! So much fun!”

John waved and entered the penthouse proper as Rose's laughter became hysterical and Roxy and Calliope went from asking for signed copies to asking what was wrong.

As soon as John entered the penthouse Jade jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He gave her a great bear hug and lifted her up as she laughed, “John! I'm so happy to see you!”

“It's nice to see you too! It's been what, five thousand years? We need to do this more often!” John replied as he set her down.

Jane walked over from where she was sitting and gave John a hug as well, “It has been to long! It is so nice to see you John!”

“It's great to see you too!”

After all the hugs were done John went over to where Dave was sitting, “Dude”

“Yeah dude?”

“Bro hug, now”

Then followed the most Brosome Bro hug to ever be hugged in Brodox Space.

After Dave finished catching his breath and gingerly checking his ribs for fractures he turned to John and said, “So how's the whole 'Friendly Neighborhood Eldritch God' going? Get any pubescent virgins sacrificed to you by island dwelling savages? Break up another war between the nations you sired with the seed from your very own loins? Save a bunch of people from their own stupidity? Prevent an ecological disaster that would have murdered everyone on the planet? Did you nail a mortal and make another new Hercules or something?”

John laughed, the deep guffaws shaking his deep and well muscled chest, “No! No human sacrifices, and I'm not a superhero nor an adulterer! And for the last time I didn't 'sire entire nations'! It's called, 'The kids grow up, move out and start their own families'!”

“Then those kids grow up and have their own kids who have their own kids and so on until you have an entire interstellar empire populated almost entirely by your descendants and their relatives!” Jade added.

John crossed his arms, “Well the way you say it it sounds like Roxy and I have octuplets every year!”

Jane smiled, “Well for a while there you were pretty close!”

Dave spoke again, “Yeah, Roxy was all over you. You two went at it like rabbits. Shit, call Roxy a playboy bunny; knock her out then knock her up!”

John gave Dave a black look. Jade and Jane traded worried expressions. Then John erupted into deep, booming laughter. The rest followed suit.

After that Roxy walked in with Calliope on her arm and said, “Sounds like you guys are having fun without me!”

To which Calliope quietly replied, “Well how can they when you're the life of the party!”

Before any more sly remarks or dirty jokes could be shared Rose walked in, her face dry but a little red, “I see that almost everyone is here! Was anyone able to contact Dirk or Jake?”

Jane's and Roxy's faces fell, “No.”, “No.”, “It was like trying to find a theoretical needle in a triple XL haystack.”, “I couldn't find them either.”

Everyone nodded solemnly. Rose said, “Then it seems that it is time for dinner!”

As the sun slowly sank into the horizon the well-crafted and intricately-designed plates, bowls and cutlery were set upon the ancient hardwood table and the food was brought out; carried, teleported, and made non-non-existant from several kitchens across the universe. Then the old gods of another universe or two sat around the grand table and paid their respects.

After Rose made sure everyone's glass had a portion of her best wine in it she raised her own, “To those who can't be here. May Feferi, Tavros, Equius, Nepeta, and Eridan rest in peace. May Aradia, Sollux and Gazee find happiness, wherever they are. May the love of my eternal life, Kanaya Maryam, be as full of joy and beauty in death as she was in life!” She chased down the bitter taste of dead friends and loved ones with that of fine wine.

Dave and Jade raised their glasses as he said, “Rest in peace Karkat.”  
She added, “You adorable bastard.” They mourned their matesprit and kismesis, respectively, together. They took their drinks as well.

John raised his glass, “See you in hell Terezi, it'll be just like old times.” John took a swig.

Roxy and Jane raised their glasses, the latter spoke, “I hope Dirk and Jake are okay. They don't do so well alone.” They drowned their worries in wonderful wine simultaneously.

Calliope held up her glass and lowered her head, holding the position silently for a minute before downing the entire glass in a couple of gulps. She hid a small burp behind her hand and wiped the edges of her mouth with a napkin then turned to Rose, “I feel like we forgot someone. Oh yes! The very rambunctious troll! Vriska was it?”

Rose did her best to keep her face straight, “She made her choice, she can live with it. Now, let us eat.”

Just as everyone was about to pick up their utensils and get food from the long line of platters and bowls that ran down the table the front doors to the penthouse burst open.

“Careful dipshit! I'll take a gallon from your veins for every ounce you spill! Good, now set it over there!” Vriska directed to the trolls carrying big barrels, “Now get your asses back on the ship! And if any of you pull any bullshit I'll hunt you down and run you through with your own horns!”

Vriska then turned to the startled party at the table, “What's with the long faces you sad sacks? Let's get this party started!”

Rose stood indignantly, “We were respectfully remembering the dearly departed you ungrateful pirate!”

Vriska's wide, malicious grin faded into a sad smile, “Ah, yes”, she then went to the group of barrels and got a stand from the floor next to them and set it on Rose's counter before lifting up one of the barrels and placing it horizontally on the stand with a single arm. She retrieved a tap and a big mug from a box next to the barrels then tapped the barrel and filled her mug, “To the lovable retards who didn't make it thus far!” she drained the mug.

She lowered the mug with a satisfied, “Ah!”

Her big grin returned to her face, framed by glasses actually from the current universe and long, wavy hair. She set the mug down and lightly tugged off her black silk gloves and stored them in one of the inner pockets of her long black coat, the hidden metal knuckles making a muted clink. It was made of tough leather from some alien animal and it had seen much. The exquisite work of craftsmanship had been crudely sewn up in many places, the thick black stitches rippled and twisted over the faded blue and gold designs like scars over a fallen angel's face. She took the coat off and set it on the coat rack opposite Dave's hat. Underneath she wore a fine white silk blouse over a blue undershirt. Her tough form-fitting blue jeans were tucked into bright red knee-high leather boots with knee guards and tied in the back by black leather laces. The old pirate turned to face the seated gods again, “Must I repeat myself? I told you maudlin motherfuckers to get off your asses and get this party started!”

Everyone broke into laughter as they stood and got themselves some rum as well, even Rose found the edges of her mouth turning up as Jane handed her a massive mug filled to the top with strong rum. Rose subtly took a sniff, savoring the hearty scent.

Soon the penthouse was filled with loud singing, grandiose stories, the filthiest of jokes, and drunken laughter. Rose snorted rum out of her nose because Vriska had waited until she was taking a drink to tell the best part of her story about sneaking around a major diplomatic event in nothing but her coat and glasses. After the choking and several rounds of laughter induced laughter Rose couldn't help but think while she wiped rum and snot off her face and chest. 

All too soon the gathered gods of universes long dead and forgot would quit their merriment and go their separate ways. Some would go out into the universe they created at so dear a price and find joy in it's natural wonders and native people, while others would return to self imposed isolation and continue to live in fantasy and memory. Heavy is the crown, and so much heavier it is when on the heads of gods born mortal who did not inherit their realm, but conquered it and created it in a long and grueling process that cost blood, sweat, tears, innocence, friends, lovers, and lives uncountable.

But right then all Rose was really concerned with was the best way to get back at that bitch Vriska. Fucking her until she begged for mercy or more sounded like a great idea.


End file.
